


Hips

by Somethingorwhatever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingorwhatever/pseuds/Somethingorwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did I ever tell you how much I love your hips?" </p><p> </p><p>basically another blurb</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hips

His eyes swept up and over her body, lingering on the gentle expanse of her hips and length of her legs before his white t-shirt cut them off. 

She looked beautiful to him like this. Head stuck in book and lying on the bed with only a t-shirt of his and pair of panties. Her hair was piled onto her head in a bun and her face was absent of make-up. She was absolutely natural and he loved her that way. 

His eyes ran down her body once more, focusing on every little detail of her limbs. He could see the tendons in her ankles stretch as her feet twitched and he could see her eyes move across the page as she read. 

He found his eyes wandering up towards her hips again and he grinned. He loved her hips. The way they curved out from her waist and then back in to form her beautiful thighs. 

“Did I ever tell you how much I love your hips?” He muttered, placing his hand on the back curve of her knee and gently rubbing his hands up her thigh. 

“No, you haven’t.” Her glittering green eyes flickered up to meet his. There was a small smile on her face as she spoke, the kind that always formed when she was complimented unexpectedly. 

“Well now you know.” He chuckled dryly, moving his hand further up her leg. He was close to the hem of his shirt. He could the dark circles where her nipples were and was itching to get it off. 

“Did I ever tell you how much I love you in my white shirts?” He spoke again, slipping his hand under the shirt. Her eyes drifted down to where his hand was resting, right above the waistband of her panties, and then back to his. 

“No, you haven’t” She answered, shaking her head slightly. “Why?” 

“Because I can see your nipples.” He smirked mischievously, pushing his hand further up her body and flicking his thumb her erect nipple. He chuckled when she rolled her eyes and tried to feign disinterest. 

“You look so good baby, why can’t just wear my shirt with no bra on all the time?” He asked, sitting up and looking down at her. “It’s the hottest thing ever.” He plucked the book from her hands and placed her bookmark in it and then dropped it onto the carpet, a dull thud being heard throughout the room. He started to move slowly, but surely, parting her legs and moving in between them. He felt the muscles in her thighs tense automatically as he rubbed them and he saw her nipples stand even taller from under his shirt. 

He leaned down and kissed her lips gently. “But you look even better without it.” He murmured against her lips. He felt her freeze--the reaction she always had when she was extremely aroused--and he smiled. 

He pushed his shirt up and she lifted her arms, helping him remove it. He threw it across the room and then started on her panties. He slowly slipped the black material down her thighs and over her knees, maintaining eye contact with her the entire time. He could see her pupils dilate until there was only a small rim of green surrounding them and he was sure his eyes replicated hers. 

He feel the arousal rolling off of her in waves and the electricity between them crackled in the air as he finally removed her panties from her body. 

She was fully naked now and was pressing her body into the mattress, in attempts to make herself smaller. It was something she always did when he had gotten her naked yet he was still fully clothed. All he could do was smile and shake his head. 

“We’re gonna fuck, aren’t we?” She asked, her legs wrapping around him and locking them at the ankles. 

“Don’t you know it baby.” He chuckled, settling his hands on her hips and leaning down to her lips. “Don’t you know it.”


End file.
